This relates generally to resistive random access memories (ReRAMs).
A ReRAM relies on materials that can be electrically switched between a higher conductive state and a lower conductive state several times. One type of ReRAM, a phase change memory, uses phase change materials, i.e., materials that may be electrically switched between a generally amorphous and a generally crystalline state. One type of phase change memory element utilizes a phase change material that may be, in one application, electrically switched between a structural state of generally amorphous and generally crystalline local order or between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states.